


Culpas

by Kass_Winter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Multi, incesto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass_Winter/pseuds/Kass_Winter
Summary: Sostener una relación totalmente prohibida se resume en una palabra: Culpas.
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Wincest
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Culpas

**Author's Note:**

> _**Pareja:**_ DeanxSamxAdam  
>  _**Género:**_ Drama & Romance  
>  _**Número de palabras:**_ 1496  
>  _**Aclaraciones:**_ "What if..." (¿Qué pasaría si...?)  
>  _**Rated:**_ T (Por mención e insinuación de temas sexuales)
> 
> Este Fanfic participa en el Primer Desafío Relámpago de la página "Es de fanfics" en Fb.  
>  El tema que me tocó fue: Incesto + Drama.
> 
> Si aún no ha quedado claro: HAY INCESTO. SI ESTA TEMÁTICA NO TE GUSTA, NO LEAS.
> 
> _**Méritos y Créditos a Eric Kripke, creador de Supernatural** _

···X···xXx···X···

Culpas

···X···xXx···X···

Si alguien le pidiera explicar cómo fue que llegó a tal situación con sus hermanos, Adam no sabría qué responder. De hecho... No pudo hacerlo cuando Castiel le pidió esas explicaciones luego de descubrir a los tres durmiendo desnudos y abrazados. Ninguno dijo nada coherente ni nada que excusara lo que habían hecho, lo que hacían, porque eso no tenía excusa.

Castiel trató de hacerles ver que aquello no estaba bien. Ninguno escuchó y el ángel se rindió, aunque reprobaba su actuar.

Fingieron oídos sordos cuando la verdad era otra.

Cada palabra de Castiel cayó pesadamente sobre de los tres. Adam estuvo molesto con el ángel por ello durante un tiempo, exactamente siete semanas, el tiempo que tomó para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre ellos, si es que se le podía llamar normalidad a besarse y tener relaciones sexuales entre ellos tres, siendo hermanos además.

No, no era normal. Adam lo sabía bien. No era una relación común entre dos personas, ellos eran tres. No habían, ni habrían jamás, detalles de pareja. Dean no le regalaría chocolates a Sam, este por su parte no le daría un ramo de rosas a Adam, y él a su vez no le daría un oso de peluche a Dean. Pero estaba bien. Ninguno necesitaba de cosas cursis para demostrar su amor a los otros. Sus muestras de afecto eran más sutiles y siempre presentes, cómo cuándo Dean les preparaba el café por las mañanas, o cuando Adam les preparaba un bocadillo especial a cada uno según sus gustos, o cuando Sam los arropaba y dejaba dormir hasta tarde si no había casos por atender.

Sabían muy bien que harían cualquier cosa por proteger a los otros. Dean lo supo cuando tenía cuatro años y su padre puso a Sam en sus brazos, diciéndole que lo sacara de la casa que se incendiaba. Volvió a saberlo a los once años cuando John llegó cargando en brazos a un bebé recién nacido y les dijo, tanto a él como a Sam, que era su nuevo hermano y que requeriría de muchos cuidados de parte de ambos. Sam siempre tuvo muy presentes los cuidados de su hermano mayor, y se prometió a sí mismo siempre estar ahí para él, promesa que abarcó a Adam cuando llegó, aunque en ese momento también le hubiera prometido al pequeño bebé que sería un buen hermano mayor, así como Dean lo era. Adam era el menor de los tres, pero no por ello era inmaduro o consentido; siempre demostró gran cuidado y preocupación hacia sus hermanos. Aprendió métodos de enfermería desde niño y se esforzó por siempre ayudarles en las cacerías, primero investigando, después acompañándolos. Inclusive aprendió a cocinar para que comieran mejor antes de que terminaran muertos debido a la comida chatarra que siempre solían consumir, o eso más por Dean.

Pero el precio a pagar por protegerse o salvarse mutuamente era alto. Siempre lo era, igual que el de estar juntos como algo más que hermanos.

—Hay una chica mirándote mucho— comentó Adam por lo bajo, dando un trago a su cerveza mientras Sam miraba disimuladamente tras de sí.

El castaño notó a una linda rubia de ojos azules mirándolo traviesamente.

—Ve— incitó a su hermano mayor, quién intercambió miradas entre él y Dean, quién a su vez se hallaba coqueteando con una pelirroja en la barra a un par de metros de la mesa en donde ellos estaban.

Adam pudo leer a la perfección la indecisión en la mirada de Sam.

—Si te hace sentir mejor... Aprovecharé que Dean y tú no estarán en la habitación para llevar a alguien allí. Hay un grupo de chicas muy lindas por allá— señaló sutilmente con la mirada a una mesa.

Su hermano se inquietó levemente, pero antes de que pudiera responder, la rubia ya estaba de pie tras él y tocando su hombro para llamar su atención.

—Hola, soy Danielle. ¿Me dejas invitarte una copa en mi casa?— preguntó de forma amable y seductora por igual.

—Y-yo... Sí claro —se levantó, mirando al menor y oblicuamente al mayor— Nos veremos más tarde— se despidió de su hermanito, no del todo convencido con irse en compañía de aquella chica.

Adam se limitó a sonreír como si no ocurriera nada, conservando la misma expresión cuando Dean salió del bar con la pelirroja, dedicándole una última mirada que oscilaba entre el gusto y algo más.

Culpa. Ese era el sentimiento extra en las irises pupilas de Dean, el mismo que no permitía a Sam irse sin dudas con una chica. Culpa, el alto precio a pagar por todo. Por permitir que otros murieran al salvarse entre ellos, por amarse de una manera en la que no deberían hacerlo.

Compartían apasionados encuentros con chicas porque eso era lo normal, porque eso se llevaba la culpa de amarse románticamente y no como hermanos. Era... como si al ser amantes entre ellos tres se envenenaran, y las noches con chicas extrajeran algo de ese veneno. Un antídoto no totalmente efectivo, pues después la culpa volvía, y ya no era por la relación que tenían, sino por sentirse traicioneros, desleales, infieles hacia lo que había entre ellos.

El menor simplemente bajó la mirada una vez se quedó solo. En su mesa aún estaban su cerveza y su hamburguesa a medio beber y comer, pero ya no se encontró con apetito. Adam en un principio había actuado como sus hermanos, pasando de vez en cuando noches con chicas, sin embargo, había cambiado sus hábitos tiempo atrás. Él no podía tolerar intercambiar una culpa por otra. Amaba a sus hermanos y estaba dispuesto a dejar esos nocturnos encuentros fortuitos con mujeres.

Una parte de él le pedía a gritos que hablara con Dean y Sam; no creía ser el único sintiéndose dolido con saber que los otros compartían cama con otras personas. Entonces otra parte de él le decía que sí era el único, de no serlo... Sus hermanos dejarían de hacer eso.

Resopló levantándose. Su vida ya era caótica con tintes dramáticos, no quería empeorarlo mostrándose en exceso sentimental y arruinándole a los mayores sus entretenidas noches con chicas. Después de pagar la cuenta abandonó el bar, volviendo a paso lento a la habitación del motel, sintiéndose incómodo cuando una fría soledad le recibió.

_—No, Dean, dos perritos calientes y una cerveza no es un buen desayuno— regañaba Sam, quitándole el plato con más perritos calientes, poniendo frente a él uno con verduras._

_—¡Sí lo es! Maldición, Samantha. Gastas todas mis energías durante la noche y después no me dejas recuperarlas— recriminó, dándoles malas miradas a la ensalada y a su hermano._

_Sam frunció el ceño._

_—No soy el único con quien gastaste las energías— le recordó._

_—No, pero Adam no está...— se interrumpió cuando el menor de sus hermanos puso otro plato con ensalada frente a él._

_Dean hizo un gesto de disconformidad, antes de mirar a Adam con incredulidad mientras que este simplemente se encogía de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa demasiado inocente para el tema de conversación._

_—La próxima vez los dejaré con las ganas— amenazó a los menores, mirando disgustado las verduras._

_—Como si pudieras resistirte a nosotros— comentó Adam, tomando asiento y mirando qué desayunar. Siéndose sincero los perritos calientes le estaban pareciendo demasiado tentadores, supuso que Sam lo notó porque cerró la caja plástica y la metió en una bolsa, confiscando así tan peligrosa comida._

_—Mocosos malcriados— Dean murmuró, comiéndose de mala gana las ensaladas._

_—Tú nos criaste— señalaron a la par los menores, dejando sin habla al mayor._

Hacía tan sólo un par de horas atrás habían tenido un excelente desayuno en donde compaginaron la relación amorosa que tenían con el hecho de ser familia. Había sido tan dulce, tan sencillo.

Minutos atrás sus hermanos se habían ido a tener una noche de sexo con chicas desconocidas, dejándolo solo con la idea de que él haría lo mismo. Todo se sentía tan amargo, tan difícil.

Suspiró, tratando de apartar la pena que sentía en su interior. Se recostó en la cama en donde hubo compartido una apasionada noche con los hombres que amaba, y no pudo evitar pensar, desear, que las cosas fueran distintas, que mejoraran. Quería poder tener un descanso del cruel destino o de la cruel fuerza sobrenatural que parecía tener una obsesión con hacer su vida complicada y lacerante. Si no eran cacerías, era el fin del mundo. Y cuando parecían tener un descanso con tiempo para ellos, eran las inseguridades, los temores y las culpas.

Volvió a suspirar, haciéndose un ovillo conforme negativos sentimientos le embargaban, acompañados de molestas dudas. ¿Qué dirían sus padres, Kate, John y Mary si supieran lo que hacían? ¿Cuánto duraría esa situación? ¿Cómo terminaría?

Frotando la mejilla que no estaba recargada contra la almohada limpió una lágrima que se le escapó, antes de levantarse de la cama, tomar algunas cosas y salir huyendo de allí.

Necesitaba alejarse un tiempo de todo, de sus hermanos.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Hey~! Si llegaron hasta aquí... ¡Gracias! En serio, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta extraña y poliamorosa pareja. Quizás continúe la historia con los siguientes Desafíos Relámpagos, pero no estoy segura. Por ahora espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> No tengo mucho más que decir, así que... ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
